


Remember

by Scoobycool9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Nobody gets a happy ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobycool9/pseuds/Scoobycool9
Summary: The universe was destroyed. Nobody remembers.....





	Remember

" Can you hear me? Do you remember now? Was it enough?" 

It was meant with no response.

" Why isn't it enough to make them remember? I literally made everything perfect and how it should have been, with the heroes winning. Why isn't everything changing?"

The question was met with the ever present silence

"I know he said he would tear the universe and make a grateful one.... but this universe hardly seems grateful.... maybe he didn't realize he was destroying himself in the process.... or maybe he just want to die." 

The only sound was guttural silence. 

" I guess it wasn't enough. I'm the only one with memories.... of before. Just me.And here, I thought showing the world the movies would- Oh #1, maybe it isn't so bad. I'll be going," the voice replied.

As the voice left, the only sound that could be heard was the rhythmic beating of a heart monitor, the universe itsef getting the last laugh.


End file.
